High School Sweethearts
by RusherSchmidster96
Summary: When Tessa Moves to the USA and enters High School, she soon finds out that it is very different from her old school in the Netherlands. Will she blend in or will she always stay the strange new girl? Rated M for future Chapters. (Big Time Rush never happened)
1. Chapter 1

**I am starting a new story again. This just came to me somehow. I do need to warn you, I am from the Netherlands and our schooling system is very different from the USA schooling system. So if you find things that you find odd, or that can't even happen at all. PM me or leave me a review. Also I made sets of clothing for this story on Polyvore. You can find the links on my profile. I hope you will like the story.**

**Now go read!**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

**Tessa´s P.O.V.**

"Tessa, Nina are you girls ready?!" My mom called.

"Yeah!" I called back. My little sister also called back from down the hall. I took a last look in the mirror.

When I liked the way I looked, I went downstairs. Nina was already sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, you look good." I told her, while grabbing an apple.

"I know, but thanks. You're shoes are….Special?" I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. But if I were you, I'd be nice. I'm you're ride to school."

"Where's dad?" Nina asked.

"Why you changing the subject?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Am not."

"Sure, you are. You coming. I want to leave." I waved at my mom. She was watching everything with a smile on her face.

"Bye honey." She kissed Nina's cheek.

"Oh my god, mom. I'm fourteen, stop doing that." I smiled and together we walked towards the garage.

"I can't believe mom and dad bought you a car." "I'm sixteen. I can drive here."

"I know, but in the Netherlands we couldn't. I thought that maybe that's a reason for them that they wouldn't buy you a car."

"We're not in the Netherlands anymore."

Yeah, my family and me were from the Netherlands. We moved here over the summer. So this was our first day off school in Los Angeles. We were both pretty nervous. Especially Nina, because her English isn't very good. That's why mom and dad forced us to speak English all the time.

"Do you think they'll like us?" We were already on our way to school. We were now waiting for a red light.

"Who?"

"The people in our new school. What if there all bitches?"

"If I were you I wouldn't worry so much. You were always better at making friends then I was." She nodded.

"Yeah, but still. In the movies…." I cut her off.

"That's just the movies Nina. They're make believe. Real life must be way different."

We arrived at school 10 minutes later. I parked the car in an empty spot and we got out. We stared at the building.

"It's so much bigger then our old school." Nina whispered.

"I-I know."

We started walking towards the entrance. When we went inside we walked to the reception desk. The lady behind it smiled at us.

"Hello ladies. Can I help you with something?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we´re new here."

"All right. What are your names?"

"Tessa and Nina Willems." She started typing stuff into the computer. "Okay girls. Here are you're schedules, locker codes and other stuff about the school you're going to need. Have a good day." She gave one last smile and then turned away. "Thank you." I muttered. We walked away.

"Where the hell do we need to go?" Nina said.

"I have no idea." I looked around a couple of feet away there was a boy standing alone in the hallway.

"Let's go ask him." I pointed at him. Nina nodded, so we walked towards him.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Up close I could see that he was some type of a gothic. He had eyeliner lining his eyes, and his clothes were all black. He rolled his eyes and just walked away from us.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Nina said. I went through all the papers I had in my hand.

"Nina, this is a map of the school. Let's go find our lockers and class rooms."

With the help of our maps Nina and I found our lockers. They were in the same hallway but almost on the other sides. I opened up my locker. It was really big. From the ceiling to the floor. I got the books I wasn't going to need this periods out of my backpack and put them in my locker. When that was done I looked around for Nina. But I couldn't find her. Then the bell rang. I looked at my schedule. I had English now. I took a look at my map again and started walking in the directions of my class room. When I got there, there were already quite a few students inside. The teacher was sitting behind her desk upfront. I walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm new here." She looked up.

"Welcome, take a seat I want to start class soon." Then she looked at her papers again. What a nice people here. I took a seat in front of the class. Against the wall. I got my stuff I was going to need out of my backpack. Suddenly the chair next to me was moved. I looked up. There was a boy standing there. He was very tall, had blond hair and green eyes. He also looked muscular.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I nodded.

"Thank you." He took a seat and took his stuff out of his backpack. Then he turned to me.

"How come I never saw you before?" "

I'm new here."

"Ooh, well, welcome then. My name is Kendall Schmidt." He held out his hand. I took it.

"Tessa Willems."

"Nice to meet you."

"All right students, settle down. I want to start class. But first we have a new student." She looked at me.

"Stand up, tell us your, age and were you're from." I slowly stood up.

"Uuhm, I'm Tessa Willems. I'm 16 and from the Netherlands."

"Good, now sit down." I quickly sat down. Kendall leaned in.

"Don't take it personally, she is like that to everyone." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Mr. Schmidt. Pay more attention to me, then what the ear of the new girl looks like." Everyone chuckled.

"Well, to be honest. Her sexy ear is far more interesting then the stuff your teaching." The class started laughing now. She looked offended but turned around and started her class. I gave a questioning look to Kendall. He just shrugged. This was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

**Leave a review. They make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go, Chapter number 2. Super sorry for the long wait! Check out her PE outfit on my profile.**

* * *

Class ended and I was packing my bag.

"So, what class do you have now?" Kendall asked.

"Uuuhm.." I checked my schedule. "Maths. And you?" I looked at him.

"France. Will I see you at lunch?"

"I don't know, I guess." We both got up out of our seats and walked out of the classroom.

"Want me to walk you to Math?" Kendall asked.

"No, I have to look for my little sister. I'm sure I'll find it."

"All right. See you later." He smiled, turned around and walked away. I watch him go. Nina suddenly showed up next to me and watched Kendall.

"Who's the cutie?" She asked.

I blushed. "No one, he sat next to me with English. Where were you this morning?" I turned towards her.

"The girl from the locker next to me was in my class, so we walked there together. She was nice. The teacher wasn't. He was an ass."

"Yeah my teacher was too. She was an ass."

"What you got now?"

"Math. You?"

"History. Will I see you at lunch?"

"Sure. Bye." We hugged and she walked away. I went the other way to my math class.

* * *

It was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria. It was super crowded I looked around for Nina. Suddenly I saw Kendall he waved at me. I blushed and waved back. He beckoned me over. I shook my head and turned away. Then I saw Nina sitting at a table with another girl. I walked towards them.

"Hi."

Nina looked up. "Tessa, Hi. Meet Azra. She's the girl I told you about this morning." She turned to the girl. "This is my older sister, Tessa. She's a Senior." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Azra. Is that a Turkish name?"

She nodded. "Yes, my grandfather and grandmother are from Turkey. They moved here when my mom was 5. My dad is an American."

Azra was a really beautiful girl. She had long, dark, straight hair and really dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress, which highlighted her eyes, and a white cardigan over it.

"Can I sit here for lunch?" I asked.

Nina looked at Azra. She nodded.

"Thanks."

I sat down next to Nina and got my lunch box out of my backpack. Then I started eating my sandwich. After 10 minutes Nina leaned in to me.

"That cutie from this morning is coming our way. You know, the blonde."

Kendall. Kendall was coming this way. What did he want? Suddenly he sat down next to me.

"Hi ladies. How is everyone?"

"Good." Nina and Azra said in sync.

"Great. So Tessa. Why didn't you came and sat with me and my friends?"

"Because I don't really know them." I muttered. I was staring at my sandwich.

"Stay here. I'll go get them so you can meet them." He stood up and walked away. Nina and Azra were both watching me.

"What?"

They both smiled and turned to their own sandwiches. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around Kendall was standing there with three other boys.

"Tessa, these are my best friends. James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr. and Logan Henderson."

They all shook my hand when Kendall said there name.

"Well, now you know them. So tomorrow at lunch. You are going to sit with us. Goodbye." And with that he walked away. All the other boys following behind him. I watch him go with a smile on my face. _I don't think he likes to hear no for an answer. _ I turned back to my lunch.

* * *

After lunch I had PE. I was in the locker room changing. I never liked PE. And by the looks of it, the other girls from my class didn't like it either.

When I was done changing I walked out of the locker rooms together with the other girls. Suddenly this girl comes to walk next to me.

"Hi, you're Tessa right? The new girl?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am." I answered. She stopped walking and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zoey Robinson." I shook her hand.

"Nice too meet you Zoey." _Yes, I think I just made my first friend. _

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
